Back From the Veil
by The Megster 2000
Summary: What happens when the Marauders ( minus Peter, plus Lily, Fred, Tonks, and Snape) come back through the Veil, and stay with the NextGen and their families for a month? Read and find out. Review, PLEASE! Pairings include: Lilyx Teddy, Hinny, Jily, RemusTonks, Romione, and RoseScorpius. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:not mine.

Lily & James II will be in italics.

"...I really hope they let us in. What if it it's one of the kids who comes to the door and doesn't let us in?" Lily worried.  
" Relax, Lils, we just tell them our names and they'll probably let us in!" James reassured.

The Marauders plus Lily, minus Peter, and plus Tonks, are at the Burrow during one of the Weasley-Potter family's Sunday dinners. They get one chance to come from the Veil, this is it.  
Lily goes to the door and knocks, taking her chances on whether or not she and the others will be accepted.  
There are voices inside: " I'll get it!"  
Footsteps. Coming closer.  
The door opens. A wand is pointed at her throat.  
"Who are you?" A redhead asks. They know it's _Lily_. Their granddaughter. The Marauders are not afraid.  
They introduce themselves, and _Lily_ lets them into the home.

"Wait here." _Lily_ told the group. Clearing her throat, _Lily_ walked into the kitchen.

"Everyone", she began. The Next Generation and their parents looked up at their relative. "We have some visitors, and you'll probably recognize them."  
_Lily_ then gestured for the group to emerge from their place in the dark entryway.

A/N: I can't be sure when I'm going to have the next chapter up; I tend to procrastinate. Review or PM me if you get impatient. Please review, but **no** **profanity or cussing. **I'm really sick of it. (In places like school, not here.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine.

Sirius strutted arrogantly into the kitchen, while the others peeked around the corner.**( A/N- I was picturing Scooby Doo and the gang when I wrote this!)** Lily looked over her shoulder, only to realize that:

"Ugh! He's late!"

This wee little comment sparked George's curiosity. "Who's late?"

Lily replied, " you'll see when he gets here; it's not like he got lost!"

In order to relive tension, Harry suggested, " why don't you all sit down, stay awhile?"

Conjuring up some armchairs, Remus sat down with a deep sigh, followed by the other members of the small group.

And just as Lily was getting comfortable, there was a knock at the door.

As she opened the door, she questioned, "what took you so long?"

The tall, lanky redhead at the threshold didn't reply, he just walked in, as he had done so many times before, finally reunited with the ones he left behind.

Ooh! Cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm brunette and American, not blonde and British!

Two Weeks Later...

After all the required explaining had been done, it was decided that older Lily should be called 'Evans' to avoid confusion, as well as calling the first James 'Potter' for the same reasons, as the duo were very used to be called this.

Now, Lily was very troubled with matters of her love life; she wanted to make the first move, so she sought the wise advice of her grandmother. After looking in the bedroom that temporarily held Potter and said grandmother, Lily strode down the hall, only to find Evans sipping her morning tea.

"You don't look so good", commented Evans.

" You see , that's what I came here to talk about. No, not look looks , about my dating life." Lily explained.

Evans nearly sprayed her tea at her granddaughter.

" So, you want to make the first move, don't you?"

Lily nodded sheepishly.

" Lily, I'm very sorry, but I can't help you. I spent most of my school career turning down James' dates."

" Oh."

Just then, the boy that Lily wanted advice about took his chances and kissed her , full on the mouth. Lily's arms snaked around him and her hands fisted themselves in his hair , pulling him closer.

"My work here is done!", cried Evans.

Teddy just broke up with Victoire.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is going to have a movie quote from The Little Mermaid. One of my fav lines from Sebastian... Enjoy!

There might be another quote hidden in here...:S Review if you find it!

Disclaimer: none of this is mine.

Tonks was standing by a broken vase, hands on her hips and glaring at a certain dog Animagus.

"Sirius, did you break this vase or not? I want the truth!"

" You can't handle the truth!" was the cheeky reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Weasley's kitchen...

"So I can go on the date." Rose was debating with her father about whether or not she could meet Scorpius at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron looked ready to face-palm.

What Ron didn't know that Harry was under his cloak, wanting to talk with Ron about Auror business, but he found this much more entertaining.

Rose stormed out of the kitchen, rolling her eyes.

Harry came out from under his cloak and proclaimed, " teenagers, you give them an inch, they swim all over you."

**Review or PM me if you found the hidden quote!**


End file.
